bzpepicsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Starter's Slitheen
Welcome! Congratulations on starting BZP Epics Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse This is Pretty Cool! Ever since I wrote chapter 3 in Piracy in Bionicle, I've been looking for a place to store all of it's info, so I have it right there in case I need something while writing future chapters. I think I'll use here as that place. I've already uploaded a page about my epic, and it's antagonist. I really do hope this grows into a massive project. Brainkid 12:08, December 5, 2009 (UTC) No Need to be So Formal around me Har, nice message Toa Spirit... but there's no need to be formal. It's just me, Kini :) Good to see another BZP-related wiki Hi there! I started the BZP Comics Wiki, and I came to welcome you to the wiki "business," though this seems to have been around for a couple months. Well, I actually wouldn't have found this if Turaga Dlakii (who has been a staff member on the BZPCW since before he became one on BZP) hadn't posted an update on the front page urging anyone on our who may happen to write epics to help out over here. Just thought I'd let you know. Also, I could possibly end up writing articles here eventually, since I made it my New Year's Resolution to write in the BZP library more often. :--Tavakai (formerly VakamaTK, though I haven't gotten around to changing it on the BZPCW) Questions Discontinued Epics allowed or disallowed? Partially finished and discontinued Epics allowed or dissallowed... and can we have SSs here, or is it Just epics? Kini (Gotta remember to sign in -.-) More questions... Ok, erm... yeah, another thing. Upcoming epics... say, spoilers? Would they be allowed as well? Basically, making a page now with a little bit of Information about the epic, and some other things, and then editing stuff in after the epic takes off?? More, more questions. Seriously, i hate being a newb again. But how in the heck do i get my pages up on the sidebar... the one that has all the categories? Do you do that, or do the rest of us? I'm so confused it's annoying. i remember why i don't do Wikia's often now... Eternum 06:23, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Kay, seriously, i feel left out. The only stuff in the SS portion of the Sidebar are Repicheeps stuff... WHERE THE REST :P And seriously... everything in every category cept for Epics seems to revolve around either Inferna's or Repicheeps stuff.... >.<